


Same Spiel, Different Day

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx finds reassurance in the least likely of sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Spiel, Different Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rezykel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rezykel).



> Rez prompted: _Saïx/Demyx, you would have thought we'd learned, you can't make promises all based upon tomorrow._ I think when it comes to writing, my favorite Nobody to work on is Demyx, and it probably shows. Him interacting with the other Organization members is a subject I'll never grow bored of, though when I saw 'Saïx' I was a tad apprehensive. This wasn't so scary, though! Looked over by Cassandra Cassidy.

Their world-that-wasn’t-really-a-world, and their whole existence-but-not-existence, was falling apart. It was apparent to such a point that even someone as disinterested as Demyx had taken notice of it, his laidback demeanor and careless attitude completely overtaken by self-preservation.

He couldn’t sit still, his hands wringing and fingers idly plucking close together near his stomach, which felt like it was in knots. His hands played imaginary tunes that were fast paced, hurried, and mindless to match his disorientated thoughts. A distraction – that’s what it was, his hands shaking too badly to play a real song on his sitar, but if he didn’t move, then he’d have nothing to occupy his mind, and that got him nowhere save going around in circles. And if there was one thing Demyx didn’t want to do, it was _think._

Thinking brought up reminders of how few their numbers were; thinking made him consider who would be next; _thinking_ equaled _bad._

Not that he was getting anywhere with this current method, a fact that made him throw up his hands for lack of a melody left for his fingers to scroll through and make a noncommittal noise in frustration. In the corridor he was pacing, the sound echoed loudly, which wasn’t an issue until he realized he wasn’t alone.

Saïx was there, staring at him with that dull, neutral look plastered to his face – the one Demyx was convinced was permanently affixed to his person.

“What are you doing?”

“Practicing,” he said, automatically lying. “For, uh, combat. Loosening my muscles and gearing myself up for… You know!”

Nothing about Saïx changed, and he assumed the answer was satisfactory since he didn’t comment further on it. In fact, he tilted his head downward, and then turned to leave.

“Wait!” Demyx called, unsure why he bothered, since this was _Saïx_ and talking to him was like talking to an unpredictable brick wall. Despite knowing this, and having never been disappointed time and again when the other demonstrated how he had managed to convince himself that he lacked a heart (the one-track-minded _jerk_ ), he asked, “What do you think is going to happen?”

“We will continue as planned and achieve our goals. Don’t muddle the situation with such nonsense questions,” was the response he received, and Demyx had to stave off an eye-roll. In different company, he may have risked such behavior, but Saïx didn’t tolerate what he considered to be ‘pointless and childish’ reactions.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered about what’s going to happen to us! I mean, hello, even _Axel_ has bailed…right?”

To his amazement, his statement caused his superior to pause, perhaps to consider his inquiry seriously, or maybe to wonder if he was worth the effort. In either case, Saïx faced him again and addressed him.

“Axel lost sight of what we stand for, and it will be his loss when Kingdom Hearts is complete and ours for the taking. You’d best remember what it is we are doing here. Once you do, the rest will fall into place. And I’d suggest doing so quickly; tomorrow, you have important duties to attend to.”

Although it was a bit harsh, his words were…reassuring, in a way. As reassuring as someone like Saïx could be, and Demyx felt his shoulders relaxing at the prospect of such normalcy. Running around for the Organization was normal protocol, a familiarity that he could handle.

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll, um, nap, or something, until it’s time to- To?”

If it were anyone else, they would have sighed or snapped a reprimand for his forgetfulness, but Saïx simply let his eyes close for a moment before reaching a hand into his jacket and pulling out a slip of paper with instructions on it in his neat handwriting. Demyx grinned, taking it, and waved to him as he ambled toward his quarters. His fingers were steady as he held onto the list.

-Fin-


End file.
